World of Remnant Online
by DaRealSoru
Summary: After Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and his friends buy a hot-new VRMMO called "Remnant Online", they quickly discover that this was not a game at all; but instead was an alternate world! Now, Kirito, Asuna, and his friends must team up with the huntsmen/huntresses of Remnant to defend both worlds against a threat that no one could ever had foreseen. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Link Start!

_**Chapter 1: Link Start!**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! Like I said in my previous update, I had lost the folder with all of my work. I'm still working on getting everything back so I could continue my other stories. But until then, I started work on this one, and I hope that you all enjoy it!**

 **Just so nobody is confused as WHEN this takes place, this does not follow Volume 3 of RWBY. It takes place after the events of Volume 2 of RWBY, and a couple of months after the Mother's Rosario Arc of Sword Art Online. I hope that you guys understand.**

 **I do not own anything! RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, and Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

Crash! Bang! Clash! The sounds of an intense battle could be heard on the 47th floor of New Aincrad. The scene of this battle was in a large, oval-shaped room; dimly illuminated by an eerie-green light. In the room were seven people, and in front of them were a multitude of blue lizard-like monsters; and behind them was a huge boar-like beast, with large, iron-colored tusks that extended several inches in front of him. In its right hand was a large tomahawk.

One of the monsters screamed as a sword neatly sliced it in two, shattering it into several little crystal-like objects that floated away gently. "Come on!" A young man shouted, swinging his sword at the next monster.

This young man looked to be about eighteen or so, with black hair that spiked up slightly. He had large, black eyes that appeared rather mischievous, and he had pointy ears. His clothing was all black, over which he wore a black coat; and in his hand he carried a long, black sword.

This same young man was at that moment slicing through another monster, his fourth, and had just turned to kill another one when a voice called out.

"Kirito! Behind you!"

The young man known as Kirito quickly turned around as the giant boar swung its arm, hitting him full-force in the face, and flinging him against the far wall. "Ugh!" He grunted as he slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground, stunned.

As he fell to the ground, a girl with light-blue hair ran quickly to him. She had soft-blue eyes, and she wore a silver-gray-bluish set of armor. In her hand she carried a staff, which she raised into the air as a circle of blue light surrounded Kirito.

"Watch it!" Another girl shouted as the boar swung its arm at the healer. Before the boar could hit her, a gold arrow found its way into its right eye, making the boar roar in pain as it backed away.

"You should be more watchful, Asuna." The girl who fired the arrow rebuked. She had light-blue hair, which reached down to her shoulders. She had blue cat-like ears, and a matching tail. She wore a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver hung across her bare shoulders.

"Yeah!" A pink-haired girl said as she swung a one-handed spiked mace at a lizard monster, which flung it into a group of other monsters. "We can't have you dying on us now!"

"Sorry!" Asuna apologized, as the light around Kirito dissipated. Kirito stood up as his wounds healed, and looked at the group of enemies in front of them. By then, there were only a few of the lizard monsters left, but the giant boar was still relatively unharmed.

Kirito watched as Lizbeth, the pink-haired girl, Leafa, a girl with bright-green eyes and blonde hair, and Klein, a young man with spiky-red hair, attempted vainly to defeat the giant boar; which was named Yllerion. "Hey guys!" He shouted over the noise of the battle. "I have a plan!"

"Anything would be good at this point." Klein grunted as he got knocked back into a short, young girl with yellow-brown hair.

"All right, Liz, Klein, I need you to keep its attention on you. Leafa, Do you see how he puts his legs down?" Kirito pointed to Yllerion, who had just slammed its foot down in an attempt to crush a running Klein. "He has a small weak spot on the rear of his heal. If you can cut that…"

Leafa smiled as she understood what Kirito said, and, unsheathing her sword, she nodded. "Got it!" She said as she darted nimbly towards the boar. She had green eyes, wore green and white clothing, and a green and white collar around her neck. Her hair was a beautiful blonde color, and it was tied up with a flower-like hairband. Her bangs, however, were not tied up with her hair, and flowed gently over her forehead. Just like everyone else in the party, her ears were quite long and pointy.

Kirito smiled as she sped towards Yllerion, and then turned to Asuna. "Asuna, I need you to focus on healing, putting buffs on us, and debuffing Yllerion. Silica, can you take out the rest of the smaller monsters? The fewer defenses he has, the better." Silica, the young girl that Klein had fallen onto earlier, nodded. She wore blue and white armor, and she had two red ribbons tied up in her shoulder-length hair. Kirito then turned to the female archer, who was just standing there.

Yllerion roared angrily as Lizbeth succeeded in hitting its leg with her mace, and retaliated by attempting to slam its foot on her; but Klein pushed her out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting squashed in the process. "That's my cue!" Leafa exclaimed happily as she sliced her sword into the heel of the giant boar, making it scream in pain. Before Leafa could move back away from the now-very angry Yllerion, the giant boar kicked its wounded leg into Leafa's chest, slamming her to the ground.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted as Leafa fell to the ground. Asuna quickly activated a healing spell, which allowed Leafa to stand up and narrowly dodge getting hit again.

Klein, seeing a chance to strike, sliced at the boar's other leg with his sword. Klein was around average height, and had spiky hair that was dyed red. He had a hooked nose, a slight beard on his cheeks and chin, and, according to Kirito, he looked somewhat like a wandering samurai or bandit. He wore a red bandana that held up his hair, and was tied around his forehead; and he wore red and black armor that resembled those of a samurai. He raised his sword up as Yllerion slammed its tomahawk down, which made the ground begin to crumble under Klein as he used his sword to keep the giant boar's axe from coming down on his head.

"Sinon, now!" Kirito shouted as he started running toward Yllerion. The female archer swiftly grabbed a golden arrow out of her quiver and set it on her bow. She pulled it back and aimed carefully, and then, as she slowly and calmly exhaled, she let the arrow loose. The arrow struck the boar right in between the eyes, and the force of the blow knocked it off balance. Kirito leaped into the air to deal the final blow, and as he did his sword began to glow blue. "Hyaa!" He shouted as he stabbed the sword into the soft part of the boar's neck. Yllerion screamed loudly in pain, and after struggling for a few seconds fell to the ground, dead.

As Kirito pulled his now-blood-stained sword out of the dead Yllerion's body, a light appeared above him and spelled the word " _ **Congratulations!**_ ". After obtaining their reward for killing the beast, they all sat down in the large room, completely exhausted.

"Phew…that was a tough one." Klein said, mopping the sweat off of his brow.

"Is everyone all right?" Leafa asked, at which everyone nodded.

"Did we get the Incarious Gel?" Sinon asked Kirito, who nodded. Kirito opened up his menu and pulled out the coveted item that they had just obtained from defeat Yllerion.

"So, this is the gel that's supposed to make you temporarily invincible?" Liz asked, looking at the small glass bottle that Kirito held in his hand.

"Not exactly." A young female voice said. It came from a small fairy who had flown out of Kirito's coat pocket, and was now sitting on his left shoulder. She had long, dark hair and bright black eyes that shone. She wore a long light-pink tube top dress with detached sleeves, pink anklets, and a blue flower that was in her hair. She didn't wear any shoes, and her bare feet were swinging gently back and forth as she spoke. "The Incarious Gel raises the user's physical and magical defense up to twice their normal level for a short amount of time." She continued. "So, while it doesn't make you invincible, if your defense level is already high, it will make you seem that way to other players."

"Oh."

"So Kirito," Klein said as he laid down on the ground. "Did Agil give you your copy of Remnant Online for tonight?"

Kirito nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be there." He remembered when Agil had given him the game earlier that day.

" _Remnant Online?" Kirito asked. "I haven't heard of that game."_

 _At that moment, Kirito was in a bar-like store. It was empty except for him and the man he was talking to, who was standing behind the counter. He was a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He wore two silver earrings in his left ear. He looked to be of African heritage._

" _I'm surprised you haven't, since VRMMO's is kind of your thing." The man said, wiping a glass with a cloth, and then putting it away in a shelf behind him. "It's a new VRMMO that is built on the same engine as ALO." He continued. "From what I've been hearing, you're able to transfer your stats in ALO to RMO, which is really good; since I hear that the game's difficulty is insane." He knelt down and grabbed a small cardboard box, and then put it on the counter and opened it. "I pre-ordered a bunch ahead of time so we all could check it out. I've already given everybody their copies, so this one is yours." He handed the case of the video game to Kirito, who smiled._

" _Will we be seeing you tonight?"_

" _Nah." Agil shook his head. "I promised my wife to take her out to dinner tonight. But since I'm not open tomorrow, I'll be diving in to join you then. Just be sure to save some stuff for me."_

 _Kirito, whose real name is Kazuto Kirigaya, laughed. "Sure thing!" He said, waving as he turned towards the door. "Thanks for the game, Agil; and see you tomorrow!"_

" _You betcha!"_

"Why don't we head back to the Town of Beginnings to log off?" Asuna asked, breaking Kirito's train of thought. The others all agreed, and they walked out of the dungeon, and using their teleportation crystals, they teleported to the Town of Beginnings; where on their way to the hotel they ran into a few friends.

"Hey guys! How's it been?" A tall woman asked. She was indeed quite tall, probably at least a head taller than Kirito or Klein. She had glossy, dark-green hair that was so dark that it almost appeared black as it draped down her back. She had white skin, almond-colored eyes, a high nose bridge, and thin lips. She was dressed in Japanese-styled clothing, and a katana hung from her obi. Her feet were clad in high crimson clogs, which peaked out from beneath the hem of her leaf-green kimono.

"Hi, Sakuya!" Leafa greeted, smiling at the tall woman, who smiled back.

"Hooooooow are you guys doing?" Alicia, a cat-like girl asked excitedly. She was relatively short, with blonde hair, dark skin, a tail, and a slim figure. She wore a bell collar on her neck, and a cape on her left arm with a red stripe going through it near the front.

"I hear you guys went to the secret dungeon on Floor 47." A tall man said. He, like Sakuya, was quite tall, and well-built; with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey. His strong, well-built body was covered in Blood Armor, which was an ultra-rare set of armor. "That's a bit reckless if you ask me." He continued. "But did you succeed and get the Incarious Gel?"

Lizbeth answered him by smiling brightly and giving him a thumbs-up.

"So, what are you guys about to do?" Alicia asked curiously.

"We're about to log out and hop onto Remnant Online." Leafa told her. "It came out earlier today, and we're all going to check it out."

"Well, don't let us keep you." Sakuya smiled. "It was nice to run into you all."

After Kirito and the gang walked into the hotel they sat down at a large table. "So, I guess I'll see you all in Remnant Online." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Asuna nodded. "Try not to keep us waiting, Kirito." She teased, at which Kirito sheepishly chuckled. Earlier that day something had come up, and so he was an hour late to log onto ALfheim.

"I'll be waiting for you all to come back." Yui said cheerfully.

"All right, I'll see you guys in a little bit." Klein said, waving.

After Kirito logged off, he took the AmuSphere off of his head, and sat up in his bed. He looked over at the clock next to his bed, which read 10:37 P.M. He reached over to the desk and grabbed his new game, and then put it in and turned the AmuSphere back on. "All right," he said to himself. "Let's see what this is. Link start!"

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you guys go: Chapter 1 of Remnant Online. Now, a few things I want to quickly say.  
#1: Although this story will go with the official Kirito/Asuna shipping, I personally ship Kirito/Sinon, so if there's a few hints to that, please don't hate me for them.  
**

 **#2: I'm trying to be a bit more descriptive in this story. In one person's review, they said that the story's plot advanced way too quickly, and wasn't detailed enough. I completely agree, so I will be trying to be more detailed in this story. If you have any tips on that, that'd be greatly appreciated!**

 **Anyway, that's just about it. Thanks for reading! Please remember to rate and review, and I'll see you later! :D**


	2. The World of Remnant

**_Chapter 2: The World of Remnant_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Nitro here, and here's chapter 2 of Remnant Online! Not much to say about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I watched the finale of RWBY Volume 3...THE FEELZ, BRUH! :'(**

 **Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"WELCOME, NEW PLAYER." A female robotic voice said. Kirito looked around him. He was in an empty white room that stretched as far as his eyes could see. As he looked around him, he couldn't help but remember the first time he had logged into ALfheim Online, when something similar had happened. "PLEASE ENTER YOUR IN-GAME-NAME." The voice said, as a screen and keyboard appeared in front of him.

"No turning back now." He said, as he calmly typed in his name. K-I-R-I-T-O.

"WELCOME, KIRITO." The voice said again. "DO YOU WISH TO TRANSFER YOUR DATA FROM ALFHEIM ONLINE TO JUMPSTART YOUR ADVENTURE?"

 _So you really CAN transfer your data._ Kirito thought to himself. He pushed the " _Yes_ " button.

"THANK YOU." The voice said. "AND WELCOME TO REMNANT ONLINE. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE." As the voice stopped talking, the white room turned into a blood-red, and the screen in front of Kirito displayed a strange symbol. Kirito tried to see what it was, but it was only displayed for a split-second, and then disappeared. A blue light gathered around him, and the next thing he knew, he was at the docks of a large city.

Kirito looked around him in surprise as he took in the sights around him. Behind him was the sea, and there were multiple ships docked left and right around the dock. In front of him were several buildings, and he could see people walking up and down the busy street. As he started walking he heard a loud noise coming from above him. He looked up and saw to his surprise a large ship-like airplane flying towards the center of the city. "Man, this place is even bigger than I expected!" He exclaimed as he watched the airship fly off. He continued walking down the street, trying to figure out where he needed to go when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, Kirito!"

He turned around and started as he saw Asuna standing behind him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, a bit confused on why he started, and why he continued to give her a strange face.

"Hey, Asuna," he said. "Did you transfer your data from ALO?"

Asuna was really confused by the question. "Of course I did." She said. "What do you mean?"

Kirito walked up to a window and motioned for her to look at her reflection, which she did. She, like Kirito, started when she saw herself. Instead of having the light-blue hair that her avatar in ALfheim had, she looked almost exactly like she did in real life! Her clothing had even changed as well, and consisted of a dark-red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate, leather pants, boots that went up to her knees, and a hooded cape. "Why…why do I like look like I'm back in SAO!?" She asked, confused and to be honest, trying not to panic.

Kirito shrugged, and then Asuna looked at him. "Why do you still look the same? I'm so confused!"

Kirito laughed a bit. "Who knows?" He asked. "But let's meet up with the others. Maybe some of them got a new look as well."

"All right."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, there was a bit of a ruckus going on in a bar. Guns were firing, tables and chairs were flipping, and people were shouting so loudly over each that you couldn't hear what was being said. Walking out of the door of the bar was a lone girl, who, as she was walking out, narrowly avoided getting hit by a glass bottle, which hit the doorpost next to her and shattered. She shook her head and walked to a young girl who was sitting down against the wall of the building next door.

"Did you find anything?" Silica asked as she stood up.

Sinon shook her head. "No." She said. "They wouldn't even let me ask a question. As soon as I walked in, they started to throw things at me."

"Man, how will we be able to find Kirito and the others?" Leafa asked, as she casually leaned up against a wall. She originally had volunteered to go ask instead, but Sinon insisted that she went in.

Sinon shrugged. "We'll just have to keep looking." She said. She looked around her as she searched for any sign of her friends, but she couldn't see anything. _Just how large is this place? And how will we meet back up?_

Meanwhile, in a library nearby, a tall man and a pink-haired girl was walking down the street. "I can't believe you got us thrown out of the library!" She said, her voice dripping with distaste.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! All I did was tell the librarian that she looked nice today. What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh!" Liz groaned, slapping her face with her hand. "You know Klein, it's not always what you say, but HOW you say it. The way you said it to her made it seem like you were some sort of sick pervert! Now how are we going to find the others!?"

"Jeez, sorry." Klein apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Just then, a man walked by then, and Klein grabbed his arm. "Excuse me, sir." He said. The man stopped as Klein grabbed him, and turned around to look at him. "We're looking for a few friends of ours. Perhaps you know where we could find them?"

The man looked at Klein with an examining expression on his face. "I may be able to help you." He said. "What are their names? I know several people in town, perhaps they're some of them." The man was quite tall, and had short, black hair that was slicked back. He had dark eyes and glasses, and he wore a business suit and red tie.

"Well, let's see…" Klein said, counting on his fingers. "There's Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Asuna, and Kirito."

The man started a bit at the mention of Kirito, but quickly recovered. "Kirito, huh?" He asked. "I've heard the name before…wasn't he the Beater who cleared Sword Art Online and saved thousands of trapped players?"

Klein beamed as he nodded. "Yep!" He said energetically. "That's him. Have you seen him?"

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But if I do, I will certainly tell you. May I ask you name, so I can contact you when I find him?"

"Name's Klein." The red-head said, extending his hand, which the man shook. "And this is Lizbeth."

"I never gave you permission to tell him my name!" Liz shook her head.

"Well, Klein, Lizbeth, call me Ron." The man introduced himself. "I'll tell you as soon as I find your friends."

"Thank you, sir!" Klein said graciously, at which Ron nodded.

"Well, if that's it than I'll be off. Good day." With that, Ron nodded towards them, and then walked away.

"See?" Klein said after Ron walked off. "Sometimes the good ol' Klein charm works."

"Whatever."

As that was happening, back with Asuna and Kirito, the two were walking down one of the main roads when they saw a large sign that was in the process of being hung up.

"Vytal Festival?" Asuna asked, reading the sign. "I wonder what that is."

"The Vytal Festival is a celebration that makes the end of the Great War." A voice said from behind them. Asuna and Kirito turned around and saw a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair, black eyebrows, and thin brown eyes standing behind them. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His clothing consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In one hand was a mug with an emblem on it, and his other hand was a long cane; which was gray in color for the majority of its length. It had a large crossguard that reached down to the bottom of the handle. Inside the larger area where the gray and white meet, there were small gears.

"The Great War?" Kirito asked, a bit curious.

"Indeed." The man said. "The war was fought between the four kingdoms over questions of individuality and self-expression. Named after Vytal, a small island north of Vale where the treaty was signed, the Vytal Festival was created with the purpose of celebrating the diversity of the cultures of Remnant." He smiled as Kirito and Asuna looked at each other with surprise on their faces. "My name is Professor Ozpin," he introduced himself, extending his free hand to Kirito, who shook it. "I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school devoted to training huntsmen and huntresses to defend our world from the creatures of Grimm."

Kirito shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Kirito." He said.

"I've never seen your face around her, Kirito." Ozpin admitted, looking closely at his face. "Are you visiting from one of the other kingdoms?"

Kirito shrugged a bit. "I guess you could say that."

Ozpin gave him a suspicious look, and then took a sip out of his mug. "Well, in any case, I welcome you to the city of Vale. Please, make yourselves at home." He nodded politely, and then walked down the street towards a well-dressed man at the other end.

"Well, he seems nice." Kirito said, at which Asuna nodded. Before she could say anything, however, a scream was heard coming from the direction of a large building a couple blocks away, followed a few seconds later by the loud sound of a gun going off. "What was that?"

"Come on!" Asuna urged, running in the direction of the scream, with Kirito close behind. When they entered into the back of the building they saw a strange sight.

The room was dimly lit, but it was quite large. There were several balloons, banners, and other festive decorations up on the walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room was a hole in the other-wise clean, red-carpeted floor. The hole was smoking a bit, and a couple of inches away from the whole was a young girl. She looked to be quite young, sixteen at most; with large, innocent silver eyes. She wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her whole outfit was made up of various shades of red and black, with black being the primary color on her main clothing, and red being the primary color on her cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair was black with a red tint. She had cross-shaped pins holding her cloak down to her shirt, and around her waist was a belt that held several large cartridges in individual loops. In her hand was a rose-red rifle that was of medium-length, the barrel of it was smoking.

"Ruby!" A voice shouted from the next room over. A young girl stomped over and looked at the other girl angrily. "What's this ruckus all about!?" She was dressed in a pale-blue bolero jacket, which was over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace which made up the neckline on the dress. The inside of the bolero was red, and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed what appeared to be a snowflake. She wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She had white, heeled wedge boots that went to her mid-calf; the insides of which were also lined with red. Her long, white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had a pale complexion and icy-blue eyes, and down her left eye was a crooked scar.

"Sorry!" The girl known as Ruby apologized sheepishly.

"Did Ruby find another cockroach?" Another young girl asked. She had a light-olive complexion, similar to Ruby and the white-haired girl. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, and was complemented by light-purple eye shadow that flared backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, which gave her somewhat of a catlike appearance. On her head she wore a black ribbon that was tied in the form of a bow. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings were white emblems that looked like belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Her clothing consisted of a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff, with white shorts that appeared to be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by her vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg, and she wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"It wasn't a cockroach!" Ruby shook her head. "It was a spider! I was sweeping and I felt it crawling on my shoulder. It felt SO creepy!"

"So what, you shot it?" Weiss, the white-haired girl, asked; at which Ruby energetically nodded her head. "Ridiculous. If anything, you should have just stepped on it."

"Sorry," Ruby apologized again. "But whenever I'm in danger, the first thing I think of is using Crescent Rose." To Kirito's and Asuna's amazement, the gun folded up, and Ruby put it in her dress.

"That's my sis for ya!" A girl said as she bounced into the room. She looked to be a few years older than Ruby, and she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top, with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, and on the sides of the cuffs were two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heard crest was on the banner, except it was golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts, but under the belt, was a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wore brown knee-high platforms boots that appeared to be made out of leather, with orange socks that were different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath what appeared to be two yellow, mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long, blonde hair became lighter in color at the tips, and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on the top of her head. She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Sorry." Ruby chuckled. Just then, she heard a creak coming from the door, and turned around to see Kirito and Asuna standing there. "Hello!"

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go, Kirito and Asuna have met up with Team RWBY. Wonder how that's gonna go... :P**

 **So, a few things: #1: I've had a couple people asking me whether I should put Yui in this (as in, in Remnant with the others). I don't know. What do you guys think? Should I add Yui as a character in this?**

 **I want to quickly thank thrawn92 for the idea of Ruby and the spider. Seriously dude, I died when you did that! :D**

 **Also, I will be going on vacation with family for a couple of weeks, so this will be the last update for a little bit. I hope you understand, and I'll update this ASAP. Love you all, and I'll see you in the next chapter...ciao!**


End file.
